GOA technique drives scanning on a liquid crystal panel by forming a gate line scan driving signal circuit on an array substrate through the existed thin film transistor liquid crystal display device array process. Compared with the conventional COF (Chip On Flex/Film) technique, the GOA technique could greatly save the manufacturing cost, save the bonging process of the COF on the Gate side, and increase the producing performance. Therefore, GOA is an important technique in the future development of the liquid crystal panel.
Along with the development of the low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) semiconductor transistors and due to the very high carrier mobility of the LTPS semiconductors, corresponded integrated peripheral circuits of the panel and researches relating to the system on panel (SOP) techniques are focused by people and are become reality step by step.
At present, due to the well-development of integrated In-Cell Touch panel technology, it is widely used in high-end mobile phones. In the integrated touch panels, since the display refreshing time is separated, the panels usually perform touch scanning within a keeping time (i.e., touch panel suspending time), so that the working status of the GOA circuit of the panel is no longer continuous. Therefore, a certain number of stages are scanned continuously, the scan status is kept for a period of time after the scan, and then another scan starts to continue to scan the rest stages. However, when the GOA circuit is in the keeping status, the problem of insufficient circuit maintenance capability happens easily, so that the cascaded transmission of the GOA circuit might fail and the display abnormality occurs.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for an improved GOA circuit to overcome the problem of insufficient circuit maintenance capability so that failure of cascaded transmission of the GOA circuit could be reduced and the circuit could be more stable.